Quick Fix
by smkfan66
Summary: Who knew plumbing could be so much fun...


DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to WB and Shoot the

Moon Productions. I'm just borrowing them.

TITLE: Quick Fix

AUTHOR: smkfan66

RATING: PG-13

FEEDBACK: Yes Please! This is my first attempt at SMK fanfiction...so any helpful comments, suggestions, etc. to improve are welcome. Thanks to Jenny who read this over and encouraged me even though I chickened out and didn't post it where it was originally intended to be…

Humming softly, Lee stood back and proudly observed the day's work. Shaking his head, he laughed softly, thinking how if anyone had told him a few years ago that he would be happy because he had just successfully installed a new bathroom sink, he would have thought they were crazy. Turning and opening the door, he rushed out, running straight into Amanda, who was heading in to check out how "The Project" as he described it was coming.

"Whoa. What's the rush? Is the bathroom flooding?" she teased as she reached out to grab onto him to keep from falling.

"Ha, Ha, very funny," he growled back at her, although smiling at her good-naturedly, and sneaking in a quick kiss. 

"Hmmmm…if I'd known plumbing had this effect on you, I would have asked you to redo this bathroom a lot sooner, Mr. Stetson," Amanda laughed, slightly breathless, pulling him closer. 

Lee flashed his famous grin and laughed, "Come on," excitedly pulling her into the newly refurbished bathroom, proudly extending his arms "Well, what do you think?"

"Wow, it looks wonderful!," Amanda said, slightly amazed at her new husband's handyman abilities. She watched him as he turned from the sink and looked around and critically surveyed the new shower stall and toilet he also finished installing earlier in the day. 

She shook her head, smiling at his excitement at finishing this on his own. She reached over to turn on the knob of the sink, raising her eyebrows as she looked at him, "Ummm…Scarecrow…I'm not sure but I think that water should come out of the sink." 

He turned back from his inspection of his work and grinned sheepishly, squeezing around her and reaching down to the shut off valve "Oops, forgot to turn the water back on," he explained as he turned the valve. "There…," the word had barely left his mouth before chaos erupted. 

"Oh my gosh!", Amanda gasped as a spray of cold water hit her, causing her to jump back into the protection of the shower stall. Lee scrambled to shut off the valve, grabbing his wrench at the same time to tighten up the loose connection, but not before becoming thoroughly soaked in the process. 

Lee shook his head in disgust as he finished tightening up the connection and looked at the mess around him, before his mind registered the choked sounds of laughter coming from behind the shower curtain. His eyes narrowed and then he grinned, slowly sneaking toward the shower. Amanda, sat on the floor of the shower, her eyes watering as she tried to keep from laughing out loud, never seeing Lee's hand sneak into the shower, turning on the cold water knob.

"Hey….," she screamed as the stream of cold water hit her full force. She scrambled to get out, rushing headlong into Lee. He tried to catch his balance as she flew into him, before losing the battle with gravity when his foot hit a patch of water, sending both of them falling to the floor. 

"Ouch," Lee moaned as he reached back to rub the back of his head which had come into contact with the unforgiving hardness of the toilet bowl. 

"Oh, Lee," Amanda looking at him, first to make sure he was okay and then swatting at him playfully, "Are you okay? Although it serves you right, Mister," she said laughing. 

Lee looked up in the warm, laughing eyes of his wife, ready to defend himself, then found his eyes traveling down her soaked body as she struggled in the small space to sit up and get off of him. 

His eyes darkened with desire as he reached out and gently traced his finger along the side of her neck and down the outline of her body clearly visible now through her soaked t-shirt. Her eyes widened, then filled with matching desire, as a small gasp of pleasure escaped from her lips. She closed her eyes, amazed as usual at how a simple touch from this man caused the flames to ignite within her. 

"Lee," she started to protest as he pulled her down, leaving her breathless with the passion of his kiss, " we can't do this here," she murmured as she returned his kisses with equal passion, reminding him in between kisses, "The boys will be home soon," continuing to half-heartedly protest even as she helped Lee remove her shirt, followed quickly by his shirt. As Lee sat up, settling her into his lap and began kissing his way down her body, she gave up all protests, reaching behind her to lock the door, and surrendering herself completely to the moment.


End file.
